Mirar a los ojos
by Orihara Evelight Baskerville
Summary: —Kouki, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que dije que nadie estaba a mi nivel, y no dejaría que nadie me mirara a los ojos? ¿No te has preguntado nunca, porque desde nuestro primer encuentro dejé que vieras mi mirada? —pronunció con su voz, que como siempre, era inalcanzable, como si viniera del mismo cielo.


**Mirar a los ojos.**

Era por la tarde, pero ésta poco a poco se esfumaba. Por los huecos de las persianas se filtraba la cálida luz de los últimos destellos de sol, suave, débil, pero llena de matices. Rojo, amarillo, rosa y naranja. Afuera el cielo se veía como pintado en un cuadro de acuarela, las esponjosas nubes parecían haber sido acomodadas con una estrategia, y se translucían para mostrar un brillo, como si fueran la pantalla de una lámpara. En lo más alto, un azul que se iba oscureciendo poco a poco, bajaba lentamente, tragándose los colores como si así la estrella de nuestro sistema solar fuera a desaparecer. Era extraño lograr ver en estas fechas un atardecer así, con todo el humo asqueroso de la ciudad, pero al parecer, la casa tenía una ubicación perfecta. Akashi Seijuurou se encontraba tumbado en su futón con sábanas de seda, mientras observaba detenidamente las hermosas, caras y de edición limitada piezas de su juego personal de shogi. Furihata Kouki sonreía alegre, mientras acostado con el abdomen abajo, y los codos en el suelo, sostenía una edición de la revista de manga "Shonen Jump" que todavía no había salido a la venta, por supuesto, un regalo, de parte del pelirrojo a unos metros suyo. Muchas veces no hacían nada, a pesar de ser una "cita", suponía que el Capitán de Rakuzan no sabía absolutamente nada de lo que hacían las personas normales en su tiempo libre. Aún así, siempre accedía -la mayoría de las veces por miedo- a quedarse una noche o dos el fin de semana en su preciosa y enorme casa al estilo japonés en Kyoto. Seguramente la entrenadora Riko, lo mataría en la mayoría de los casos, por faltar a la práctica, pero al parecer, hasta la temeraria muchacha era inútil contra el miedo que Akashi Seijuurou y su "Asesinaré a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino" provocaban en toda la comunidad de baloncesto de preparatorias. Claro, aquellos que eran dignos de mirar sus pies, porque obvio está, Akashi Seijuurou es la persona más superior de este mundo. ¿Porqué rayos, un pobre muchacho común sin ningún talento, tenía que ser pareja de un loco como éste? Que una vez trató de mandar un asesino a sueldo para "eliminar a la competencia" -la linda chica a la que Kouki tuvo que renunciar tras conocer a Akashi-. No era como que todo fuera horrible, al principio sí. Había creído que su vida sería horrible; pero, conforme lo conocía, se daba cuenta de lo encantador y romántico que podía ser, de lo frágil que era en lo más profundo, aquella persona tan imponente e intensa. Akashi dirigió su mirada heterocrómatica de felino directo a su acompañante.

—Kouki, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que dije que nadie estaba a mi nivel, y no dejaría que nadie me mirara a los ojos? ¿No te has preguntado nunca, porque desde nuestro primer encuentro dejé que vieras mi mirada? —pronunció con su voz, que como siempre, era inalcanzable, como si viniera del mismo cielo. El de cabellos castaños volteó, pero antes del contacto visual alejó su cara, completamente nervioso, temblando. ¿Qué diablos con esa expresión arrogante, serena, enigmática, tan... Suya? Después de todo, no podía sostener el contacto visual con alguien tan intimidante.

—¿Huh?« se desconcertó bastante por lo que el de cabellos rojos le había dicho, lo miró de reojo por un ladito

—Fue amor a primera vista...«

—¡...! —sin poder siquiera pronunciar algo, al captar el significado de aquellas palabras, su rostro se ruborizó hasta las orejas, más rojo que el tono que surcaba el cielo hace un momento.

—Y aún así tú te empeñas en alejar tus ojos de los míos, cada vez que quiero observarte... ¿Porqué...? —era cierto. Era incapaz de mirar los ojos de su propio novio. ¡Pero qué patético era!

—¡Akashi-kun! Y-yo... —trató de explicar

—¿Mmm?« le miró curioso el dueño de la habitación.

—S-si los demás no son dignos de mirarte directo a los ojos, ¿porqué yo sí? N-no se me hace justo.. S-se s-supone que A-akashi-kun es "absoluto". ¿Qué tengo yo que los demás no? Sólo soy un perdedor sin ningún talento.. Y- y ¡Tú eres Akashi Seijuurou!, ¡capitán de la generación de los milagros!, ¡e-el emperador...! Y yo sólo soy "el chico debajo del promedio que se tropieza contra sus propios pies en medio del partido más importante de la copa"

—Por supuesto que lo hiciste, estabas frente a mí, después de todo. No permitiré que me cuestiones. Te estoy diciendo que me gustas, y te ordenó que me dejes mirarte a los ojos.«

Estaba en grandes problemas. De cualquier forma, era su tumba. Si no le obedecía, tendría que "castigarlo" -estúpido Akashi y sus fetiches perturbadores-, y si lo miraba, justo como él pedía, no, como él "ordenaba", seguramente le daría un ataque al corazón por el pánico. De cualquier modo, ambas opciones eran suicidio. Sabía que tenía unos ojos preciosos, preciosos, pero tan gélidos y crueles, que tenía miedo lo fuesen a congelar. Con ese doble e inusual color dorado y rojo, con esa forma refinada que no era ni como los ojos de un felino, ni los de una serpiente, era como los dos. Brillantes y únicos, sus irises, los increíbles "Ojos del Emperador". Pero, así como los elegantes animales más fieros, eran peligrosos. Eran filosos como navajas, penetrantes. Parecía como si vieran lo más profundo de tu ser. Por eso estaba aterrado de encontrarse con esa mirada, que seguramente le diría "¡Te amo con desenfreno!» expresándose en toda su locura. Tal vez le daba demasiadas vueltas al asunto, y simplemente mirarlo a los ojos no era un asunto tan serio. Cuando se besaban -sabrá dónde rayos aprendió a besar con tal pasión- siempre cerraba los ojos; no obstante sabía que Seijuurou casi nunca los cerraba, y miraba cada expresión de su rostro. Era algo que Furihata sabía, porque, cuando no estaba completamente concentrado en el sabor de esos labios, sentía como lo atravesaba con facilidad.

El Capitán de Rakuzan avanzó a pasos suaves, todo él emanaba un aura de superioridad. Entonces abrazó por detrás al castaño. Este sufrió un escalofrío. Una sonrisa macabra y satisfecha se curvó en la comisura de sus labios.

—No deberías oponerte a mí, Kouki —susurró en su oído de manera amenazante, aterradora; pero saliendo de esa boca sonaba tan seductora, provocadora. Completamente sensual.

—L-lo siento... —cerró con fuerza sus ojos. Su corazón latía como si fuera a dar todos los latidos de su vida, sólo en ese instante. Su respiración se detiene, capturando el momento como una fotografía en su cabeza. Suelta un turbio suspiro al sentir el aliento del pelirrojo, aspira su fresco aroma a té verde, siente la calidez de su cuerpo, y los músculos firmes, pero sin volumen de sus torneados brazos. Aspira tratando de calmarse para no expresar su nerviosismo. Intento fallido. Akashi ensancha su sonrisa y lame lentamente su oreja, bajando poco a poco hasta su cuello.

—Lo perdonaré sólo porque me pareces muy lindo... —había algo escalofriante en la manera de pronunciar aquella frase. Entonces se detuvo para morder con fuerza, chupar, hasta dejar una marca roja con sus labios, y esa perfecta dentadura. El muchacho de ojos castaños no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. ¡Oh, no! Otra marca amoratada que se pondría entre verde, azul y morado después de unas horas. Llegaría un día en el que nadie en el equipo creería sus absurdas excusas para llevar bufanda. ¿Desde cuándo cosas tan sadomasoquistas se le hacían placenteras? De ser cualquier otra persona, hubiera sido inaceptable, pero porque era él, estaba bien. ¿Eh? ¿Acaso ya se había enamorado de esa manera tan descabellada? Definitivamente algo había mal ahí. Seijuurou siguió dejando marcas, en su cuello, en sus hombros, en la clavícula. Parecía saborear cada milímetro de esa piel que comenzaba a humedecerse y a aumentar su temperatura. Los suspiros se escapaban constantemente, desde el borde de su boca.

Se dio cuenta de que el de cabellos rojos lo estaba torturando, cuando de manera desesperada buscó sus labios con los propios, ansioso de juntar sus húmedas lenguas, pero el contacto le fue negado. Sonriendo detuvo el beso, mientras necesitado, Kouki se afligía. ¿Qué derecho tenía él de manipularlo de tal forma? Ah, sí, el posesivo niño rico ya se había declarado su "Amo absoluto".

Aún por atrás, el ex miembro del Kiseki no Sedai, se deshizo de la playera del otro, de una manera tan lenta, que no cabía duda, que lo hacía para torturarlo. Kouki soltó un bufido, ofendido por la actitud que tenía su novio, la actitud de "yo hago lo que se me dé la gana contigo..." De manera dominante el de ojos bicolor le tomó con fuerza las muñecas y lo acostó bajo de sí en el suelo. Sonrió de manera escalofriante. Furihata tragó saliva. El pelirrojo sólo continuó con parsimonia su recorrido. Bajando la lengua por el pecho, proporcionando pequeños besos. Kouki suspira, mientras el color de sus mejillas se mantiene al rojo vivo, y su cuerpo comienza a desprender un poco de sudor. Akashi se detiene en sus pezones para lamer en círculos, morder. "¡A-akashi-kun!" Gime el de cabellos castaño claro. Seijuurou se siente complacido, y continúa su recorrido. Bajando a su abdomen, delinea con la lengua los contornos de sus músculos -que el muchacho no tenía talento, pero eso no quitaba que hiciera bastante ejercicio-. El número cuatro se detiene un momento para observar el rostro de su pareja, suelta las muñecas, y éste, se cubre el rostro sonrojado con las dos manos, completamente avergonzado de mostrar semejante expresión insinuante. Akashi baja la mirada. Otra vez evitando el contacto visual... ¡Eso dolía! Aprieta la mandíbula y y frunce ligeramente el ceño. En lo que se distraía, Kouki se levanta un poco, y desliza sus manos por debajo del yukata de Akashi. Akashi detiene sus manos, sonríe de manera cruel, se detiene, vuelve a su futón, a mirar de nuevo las piezas de su tablero de shogi. Furihata se queda pasmado en el mismo lugar, abre la boca desconcertado, y se toma su tiempo para analizar la situación.

—¡Akashi! —exclama completamente ofendido, tanto, que mandó a diablo el "kun". El aludido parpadea sorprendido. Su Kouki estaba realmente molesto. Su corazón da un vuelco. Se veía tan... Tan... Lindo. ¡Ese maldito niño mimado!, ¡oh, esta no se la dejaba pasar!, ¡ni ser el emperador, ni tener la mirada más intensa del mundo, le daba derecho de jugar con sus emociones de esa manera! Lágrimas de frustración se acumulan en sus ojos cafés, y a Akashi le da otra vuelta el corazón, suspira.

—¡Hubiera preferido de castigo el traje de maid! —exclama sin pensar sorbiendo moco, completamente afligido y frustrado. Los ojos del pelirrojo parecen relucir de alegría.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera, olvida que dije eso! ¡Olvídalo! —exclama más más rojo que nunca.

—Cierto. Mejor esta vez te visto de neko... —una aura macabra lo rodea.

—¡Akashi-kun! —prolonga las sílabas completamente ofendido. Como un niño que hace un berrinche, se queja, le reprocha, incluso patalea en el tapete.

—Me niego... —murmura temeroso haciendo un puchero. Akashi se vuelve a acercar, le toma la barbilla y acerca sus rostros hasta compartir respiración. Entonces le besa de manera dulce, el contacto no se profundiza, se mantiene un suave e inocente beso. Cuando se separan, Akashi sonríe, pero el corazón de Furihata no deja de latir.

—¿Es eso suficiente para ganarme tu alegría la noche de hoy? —Kouki sólo asiente con la cabeza, completamente absorto, en las abrumadoras sensaciones, que sólo Akashi Seijuurou le podía provocar.


End file.
